1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile vehicle navigation apparatus and corresponding vehicle navigation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle navigation device provides a user with road guidance information based on a GPS (Global Positioning System) signal and map information. For example, FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art vehicle navigation system. As shown in FIG. 1, the related art vehicle navigation system includes at least one satellite 1, an antenna station 2, an information providing center 3 providing traffic information, and a vehicle navigation device 4 mounted in a vehicle. Thus, the vehicle including the navigation device 4 can receive traffic information and road guidance information provided by the vehicle navigation system.
However, the traffic and road guidance information provided by the navigation system is limited in nature, and the user is not able to sufficiently interact with the information provided by the system. Thus, the user must rely solely on the information provided by the navigation system.